Family Portrait B'Elanna Torres
by Toria Wildman
Summary: B'Elanna during her parents divorce.


A/N: B'Elanna is 12 it just fits better then 5. Some scenes are from the episode "Lineage." I edited the song, in some places to fit B'Elanna and her parents, besides "Klingon's don't cry." I also had to edit the song to fit the 24th century The song is called Family Portrait by: Pink. I wrote this during Writer's block, and it's my second attempt at a song-fic.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
(Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound.)  
  
12 year old B'Elanna Torres is awaken by the noise of her mother, Miral and her father, John arguing. She pulls her pillow over her head wishing they would stop!  
  
  
  
(Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down.)  
  
  
  
B'Elanna looks at her math PADD she can't concentrate, the words from her parent's last argument are echoing through her mind.  
  
  
  
(I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed.)  
  
B'Elanna is awaken by shattering glass she can here her Mother cursing in Klingon. She tries to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
(I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said.)  
  
"Daddy, Mom didn't mean to call you Ptaq"  
  
  
  
(You fight about Starfleet, about growing up Klingon.)  
  
B'Elanna is studying but she hears her parents' arguing about Starfleet.  
  
  
  
(And this I come home to, this is my shelter.)  
  
B'Elanna walks into her house and hearing her parents arguing she walks away.  
  
  
  
(It ain't easy growin up in World War IV  
  
Never knowing what love could be, you'll see  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
  
my family.)  
  
(From the episode Lineage) B'Elanna after she discovers she is pregnant worries that Tom might leave because the baby will be part Klingon.  
  
  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave)  
  
12 year old B'Elanna watches as her father leaves she runs and begs him not to go, he leaves anyway.  
  
  
  
(Mommy, please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound.)  
  
B'Elanna listens to her parents yelling, and she plugs her ears. Wishing the yelling would STOP!  
  
  
  
(Make daddy stop crying, cuz I need you around.)  
  
B'Elanna hears her father crying, she runs in to the living room and hugs him.  
  
  
  
(My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
  
its true  
  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
  
you, too.)  
  
Dear Diary, Why are my parents fighting? I want them to love each other like they used to. It's MY fault, Daddy hates me because I'm part Klingon! B'Elanna  
  
  
  
(I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
  
don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
  
no choice, no way.)  
  
B'Elanna is on a camping trip with her cousins, her uncle and father. After her cousin puts a worm into her sandwich, she starts to pack and She and her father get into an argument.  
  
  
  
(It ain't easy growin up in World War IV  
  
Never knowing what love could be, well I've seen  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
  
family.)  
  
(From the episode Lineage) B'Elanna after she discovers she is pregnant worries that Tom might leave because the baby will be part Klingon.  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave.)  
  
"Daddy, Don't leave!" B'Elanna whimpers.  
  
  
  
(In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
  
naturally.)  
  
B'Elanna looks at the picture of her and her parents, all smiling in front of the house.  
  
  
  
(I don't want to have to split the holidays.) (I don't want two addresses.) (I don't want a stepbrother anyways  
  
and I don't want my mom to have to change her  
  
last name.) (In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally)  
  
B'Elanna looks at the picture of her and her parents, all smiling in front of the house.  
  
  
  
(In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
  
anything)  
  
B'Elanna looks at the picture of her and her parents, all smiling in front of the house.  
  
  
  
(In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
  
naturally  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" B'Elanna whimpers.  
  
  
  
(In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family? We look pretty normal; let's go back to that  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave)  
  
B'Elanna looks at the picture of her and her parents, all smiling in front of the house.  
  
  
  
(Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" B'Elanna whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" B'Elanna whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" B'Elanna whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Turn around please  
  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
  
shining star?  
  
Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" B'Elanna whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" B'Elanna whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Daddy don't leave)  
  
"Daddy don't leave" B'Elanna whimpers.  
  
  
  
(Don't leave us here alone  
  
Mom will be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better,  
  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night)  
  
(Endgame) B'Elanna holds her new little girl. Tom arrives and The Doctor asks takes a picture of the new happy family.  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG that TOTALLY was weird, and I think I ruined the song. 


End file.
